A dual damascene process is a technique for forming interconnections in semiconductor devices. As the feature sizes get smaller, the dual damascene process provides a more exact dimensional control over small geometries. Therefore, the dual damascene process is suited for ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuit technology where more and more devices are being packed into the same or smaller areas in a semiconductor substrate.